Sweet Surrender
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Harry has to deal with finding and destroying all the horcruxes, and ultimately destroying Voldemort. And of course, dealing with his unabashed feelings for Ginny Weasley. HG RHr. PostHBP.
1. This House is not a Home

**A/N: **Hey there. So...this is my Post-HBP story. For those of you who read my other HP fics, don't worry, I still plan on continuing them, even if I don't update too often. Well, this fic will be H/G, R/H, and T/L, mainly. But the story isn't purely romance, it's just an enormous subplot. So...yeah. Please read, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

**Chapter One- This House is Not a Home**

Harry Potter, a boy of nearly seventeen, sat upon his bed, staring at the clock as he counted down the hours to when he would come-of-age and be able to get away from his horrid residence at the Dursley's forever. He still had about seven hours to go, and he knew that the Dursley's would probably end up torturing him as much as possible within those next seven hours. But after that, Harry would be a free man, away from the Dursley's wrath eternally and would be joining Ron and Hermione in heading to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry broke his gaze away from the clock and turned it towards the window. It was just as misty as had been the previous year, meaning that the horrifying dementors were still breeding. The hours passed in silence as Harry shifted around restlessly, staring out the window or thinking dreadful thoughts of his mentor's passing, Albus Dumbledore. He had been murdered by Severus Snape, an awful man who Harry had always despised, but who Dumbledore had trusted. Harry shook his head sadly but his thoughts of sadness quickly passed as they were replaced with those of determination of what he was going to be doing with Ron and Hermione. He would destroy the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

He would not let Dumbledore down.

Harry glanced at the clock again. 11:30 PM. Only half an hour left. Harry headed down the stairs slowly and entered the kitchen. His Uncle Vernon saw him and began to get red in the face.

"BOY! What are you doing down here? Get back to your room!"

Harry stared at his uncle for a moment. "No thanks," he said boredly, as he continued rummaging through the kitchen for a snack.

Uncle Vernon's face was growing redder by the second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO THANKS'! An order's an order! Get back to your room!"

Harry walked swiftly over to his uncle, where he sat on the couch in front of the television. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it as his uncle. "I said no thanks."

Uncle Vernon spoke with a smug look upon his face, "I don't think so.

You know you're not allowed to do magic during the summer! You'll be expelled from that school of yours!"

"I don't care if I'm expelled," Harry spoke dully, "They may be shutting it down for all I know. It doesn't matter. I'm not going back either way."

Fear flooded Uncle Vernon's face rapidly. "What do you mean, you're not going back? You have to go back! You can't stay _here_!"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Oh, believe me, I'd never dream of staying here. I'm heading down to my friend Ron's for a while, then heading down to Godric's Hollow for a bit. I figured I'd visit my parent's graves."

Harry heard a gasp from the doorway of the room. He turned to see his Aunt Petunia standing there, her face as pale as a ghost. It seemed as though when Harry mention his parent's graves she was shaken quite bit. Harry stared at her curiously for a moment then turned back to his uncle.

"You should probably know that a few friends of mine will be arriving in about half an hour. I'm leaving this place for good. It'll be midnight, my birthday. There'll be no point in hanging around this place any longer now that my protection is gone," Harry said bitterly, with a surge of resentment.

Uncle Vernon looked flabbergasted. Aunt Petunia, oddly enough, looked slightly hurt.

"You-you're leaving your home forever?" she asked.

Harry frowned at her. "This house was never a home to me."

With that, Harry retreated back up the stairs into his room for what it seemed would be the final time ever.

As his clock struck midnight a surge of power seemed to blow through the house as the charms and enchantments deactivated at Harry's coming-of-age. The powerful winds came to a stop a few moments later and Harry grinned, pulling out his wand. He shrunk his trunk and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans.

He had just performed his first legal bit of magic as an adult.

Harry stepped into the doorway of his room and looked back upon it. He had spent years in this room and now he was gone for good. He sighed but smiled, trudging down the steps. Just seconds later, Harry heard the doorbell. He smiled and pulled the door open to find Ron and Hermione standing on the other side.

Harry welcomed them inside, grinning. Ron and Hermione greeted him a happy birthday, and Harry turned to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. Vernon was as red as a tomato with rage, but Dudley seemed to be shaking with insurmountable fear.

There was a silence as both Ron and Hermione stared at the Dursley's and the Dursley's stared right back. Harry allowed the silence to continue for a moment and then spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"Meet the Dursley's," said Harry sullenly.

There was more awkward silence, until Harry, once again, spoke.

"Well…I'm off then. See ya," he said waving at the family that had tortured him for so many years.

Harry started for the door when Uncle Vernon grunted, "Good riddance."

Harry felt all his blood rushing quickly to his head in anger. He turned his head around slowly to look at his uncle. "Excuse me?" he spoke quietly, his eyebrows raised.

"I-I said good riddance!" Vernon said indignantly.

"You should know," Harry began, speaking even quieter than before, "that you're going to regret that."

A look of pure horror crossed Aunt Petunia's face, as Harry's hand reached subtly into his back pocket, gripping around his wand.

"I am, am I?" Vernon questioned heatedly.

"Oh yes," Harry said coolly. Then, with a quick slashing movement, Harry whipped out his wand and cursed his terrible uncle. Vernon's face was growing steadily bluer and bluer by the second until his head resembled nothing but a gigantic blueberry. Aunt Petunia shrieked and Dudley whimpered. Harry turned to the door, Ron and Hermione at his heels. He turned his head back to the Dursley's and muttered, "Good riddance," bitterly. The trio exited the house and Harry snapped the door shut for his final time.

Harry sighed and mentally said good-bye to all the abuse he had endured for the past sixteen years. He was now moving on to something better. Something far more important. Something he was meant to do.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who were both looking at him. He shrugged moodily and the pair began to walk, trying to find a spot where they would be hidden from view.

"So," Harry began, breaking the silence once more, "When's the wedding?"

"In two days. Sorry for the short notice and everything," Ron said.

"It's ok. Uh…what are you guys wearing?"

Ron said nothing but, "Uh…"

Hermione giggled. "You should where dress robes, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Okay, thanks. I need to get some new one's then."

"We figured," Hermione said abruptly, "So do I. We're going down to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Okay."

By then, the three were in a covered area, away from the prying eyes of muggle neighbors.

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry replied.

"You, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Of course," she said hastily.

The three of them immediately apparated with an echoing CRACK.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the front door of the Burrow. Harry took a deep, steadying breath, looked back at Ron and Hermione for a moment, and slowly opened the door. Within about thirty seconds of opening the door, Harry was engulfed in an enormous hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry!" she nearly shouted merrily, "It's so good to see you again!" She let go of Harry, stepped back, and studied his features. "You look malnourished!" she declared. "Have the Dursley's been feeding you?"

"Does it really matter?" Ron asked his mother. "He's gone from there now, isn't he?"

"Yes...well," Mrs. Weasley said delicately, "I suppose that's true."

There was an odd silence, until Molly spoke once more. "Well, you lot ought to get off to bed. It's getting rather late."

Harry nodded and the trio trudged up the steps. Harry yawned lightly and suddenly heard a rustle on the other side of the hall. A few seconds later, Ginny Weasley walked out of her room and into the hallway in front of them.

Harry froze.

Harry and Ginny's eyes locked, but no words were spoken for what felt like an eternity. The painfully awkward silence continued for several more moments until, finally, Ginny spoke.

"Um…hi, Harry," she said awkwardly, her deep brown eyes filled with visible internal struggle.

"Hey, Gin," he replied, his eyes still locked with hers. Harry broke the gaze and looked down.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "Ron, won't you show me that…um…thing you were talking about earlier?"

"What thing?" Ron asked thickly. Hermione stepped lightly on his toes, but with enough force to cause him a bit of pain. Ron yelped quietly, "Oh! Right, the _thing_! Yeah, sure, I'll show you that." Ron and Hermione quickly exited the area, leaving Harry and Ginny alone to talk.

Harry stared intensely at Ginny for a moment and then spoke with obviously fake casualness, "So…how has your summer been, so far?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, I suppose. I mean…I've had better. I'm sure we all have."

Harry nodded, and the two sat down in the middle of the hall, leaning their backs against the wall.

"How's your summer been, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shrugged also. "Well…I mean, no summer at the Dursley's is fun…um…besides that it's been…decent, comparatively I suppose. I mean, at least I wasn't locked in my room with bars on my window this time," he added, with a slightly bitter laugh. Ginny nodded.

There was a long silence, until Ginny spoke with what seemed to be determination in her voice, "Harry," she began, "I want to come with you guys…to get the horcruxes. I can help you, Harry…."

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I can't put you in that danger! I didn't even want Ron and Hermione to come with me! I can't have you in that danger, Gin, I just…can't…."

"I'm already going to be in danger as it is!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I'm a Weasley, therefore a 'blood-traitor', I dated you last year, we've been friends for years, and I'm your best friend's sister. I'm in danger already! We all are," she added gravely.

"But Ginny, don't you want to go back to school next year?" he asked desperately. Sure, it would be wonderful to have Ginny on the trip with them, but he didn't want to risk it.

"We don't even know if the school's going to reopen next year!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry sighed, "Gin, I just don't want to risk it. Ron, Hermione, and I will be fine on our own, I promise."

Ginny was getting slightly red in the face, "Don't you _even_ promise me that, Harry! You have no idea what's going to happen out there! You'll never know until it happens! For all we know, all three of you could be killed!"

"Ginny, don't say things like that," Harry said exasperatedly, "Don't you see why I don't want you coming, then?"

Ginny nodded. "But that doesn't keep me from wanting to come. I think the more trustworthy people you have with you, the better. There's safety in numbers—well, not so much safety now-a-days as less danger, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "I know what you mean."

The pair was silent for a moment, just staring down at the floor. Ginny eventually scooted closer to Harry and laid her hand on his. She spoke quietly, "I know it's tough, Harry, but we'll figure things out…eventually."

Harry nodded but spoke no words. Their silence was finally rather comfortable and the two just sat there, Ginny's hand on top of Harry's, for a long time. After what was nearly fifteen minutes, Harry spoke, "It's getting late. We should probably get off to bed."

"Alright," Ginny replied. The pair stood up. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Gin."

Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the cheek and the pair went their separate ways. Harry walked silently to Ron's room, and absently reached into his pocket, wrapping his hand around the fake horcrux, out of habit. He entered Ron's room to see Hermione sitting on Ron's bed, the two sitting around, talking.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted him, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry said tenderly.

Hermione said, "We could hear you two," she paused, "fighting, I guess, in the hall. Are you positive you're alright?"

Harry nodded, "I guess. We'll figure things out sometime," he added with a chuckle. Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Well," said Hermione, "I suppose I ought to get off to bed, too." She got off Ron's bed and headed to the door, "Good night, Ron, good night, Harry."

"'Night," said Ron.

With that, Hermione exited, closing the door behind her.

Harry gave Ron a fleeting look and took his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and restored it to its regular size.

"So," Ron began awkwardly, "things between you and my sister are…_okay_ now?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, we're not _together_ anymore, but we're going to stay friends and all."

"Do you think you'll ever get back together?" Ron inquired.

Harry shrugged, "Not until Voldemort's gone at least," he spoke rather bitterly.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "I broke up with her so she'd stay safe, Ron. I'm in no position to be in a relationship at the moment. If Voldemort found out about her, he'd probably kidnap her or something, to lure me to him. You know how he works, he already knows my weakness, and he'll take advantage of that. He's already used her once, and that was when I hardly knew her. Think about what he'd do if he found out she was my girlfriend."

"I get it," Ron declared, "You're pulling the whole _heroic_ thing again aren't you?"

Harry laughed, "I suppose if that's what you want to call it."

"Well," said Ron, "I'm glad you're staying friends at least."

Harry paused, then spoke, "What's with your sudden interest in my relationship with Ginny, anyway?"

"Just curious," Ron said nonchalantly. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He'd been getting the feeling for quite a while now that Ron had wanted him to end up with Ginny. Harry never knew why exactly, but had a feeling it was rather subconscious on Ron's part.

Harry yawned loudly, "Well, I guess I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"'Night."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went downstairs around noon, to head to Diagon Alley. They were flooing in because Ginny was not yet old enough to take her apparation test. Harry was just hoping that this time he wouldn't end up in Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley like he had years ago.

Luckily, the traveling by Floo Powder went much better this year. The whole party ended up in Diagon Alley, completely intact. Soon after arriving, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed down to Madame Malkin's. Upon entering, Mrs. Weasley led everyone to the dress robe section, and Madame Malkin met them there a few moments later.

"Okay," she began, "Who all are getting robes?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all raised their hands. Madame Malkin gestured for them to come forward, and they did as they were told.

Madame Malkin looked at Ron first. "Which color do you prefer?" she asked. She quickly pulled a piece of paper full of color samples out of her pocket and shoved them into Ron's hand.

Ron shrugged, staring at the piece of paper in front of him, "Uh…that one," said Ron, gesturing towards a nice midnight blue shade. Madame Malkin nodded and set to work, gathering the robes in that color and putting them on. She quickly altered them, until they fit Ron perfectly.

Hermione was next, and she chose a lovely shade of periwinkle. Madame Malkin altered them quickly, until fitting nicely. Ginny then chose a set of chocolate brown robes, which, in Harry's opinion, matched her eyes wonderfully. It was then Harry's turn, and he chose the emerald green ones, just as before. Madame Malkin hurriedly took the measurements and made the necessary alterations.

Everyone quickly paid and left the shop.

The rest of the day passed slowly, not much going on, after heading back to the Burrow. Harry and Ron played a few games of wizard's chess, Ron, of course, beat Harry every time. Later, Harry and Ginny played a game of Exploding Snap, and the rest of the day, the group just sat around talking.

"We should be finding out whether or not they'll be reopening the school soon," Hermione said with unease.

Harry sighed, "Not that I'm going back, of course, but I hope they do keep it open. There are still students who need to learn, and as long as there's some who are willing to, they should teach them."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "As long as there's even one student willing to learn, there should be someone to teach them."

Harry laughed flippantly, "That's exactly what Professor Sprout said at the end of last year."

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously. "Which others wanted it to remain open?"

Harry pondered it for a moment. Who had wanted it to remain open? Well, Professor Sprout, obviously, but the other professors had seemed quite unsure. Flitwick had wanted to consult the governors, and everyone else seemed to be in agreement. "Well, they were rather unsure."

Ginny sighed and nodded.

Rather suddenly, Fleur ran into the room, searching about frantically for the tiara she would be wearing in the ceremony tomorrow.

"Fleur," Ginny began awkwardly, "I think it's over on that table," she said motioning to the small wooden table by the fireplace.

"Ooh, yes, 'ank you, Ginny," Fleur said with a sigh of relief, as she grabbed the tiara and exited the room quickly.

There was silence for a moment, until Harry spoke. "Well, you seem to be accepting Fleur a bit more," Harry said to Ginny.

"More like hiding my hatred for her better," Ginny replied.

Harry laughed and said, "I can't believe they're actually getting married."

"I know what you mean," Ron spoke dully. "Mum's going to be insane tomorrow," he paused, "I bet even those two will get all caught up in the craze," he said, motioning towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly. "Since when have I gotten caught up in things like that?"

"Since the Yule Ball," said Ron, grinning.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, obviously indignant, but seemed to be at a loss of words. She sighed and closed her mouth. Ron just continued grinning.

"Anyway," Ginny began, "tomorrow should be quite fun. I wonder how I should wear my hair…." she added thoughtfully. Harry laughed at this. "What?" Ginny said, noticing Harry laugh.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, paused, and closed it again. He shook his head slightly, "Nothing." He knew what he had wanted to say, that her hair would look good any way she wore it, and that she shouldn't worry about it, but he realized it wouldn't be a proper things for him to say in their situation. Ginny looked at him curiously, but said nothing. Harry sighed. Maybe one day he'd be able to say what he wanted to Ginny. To be with her again. But sadly, now was not that time, and Harry would just have to deal with that.

* * *

Next time they get ready for the wedding.


	2. Despite the Darkness

**A/N: **Phew. Sorry the wait was so long guys, don't worry, there's no way I'm abandoning this fic. It's far from over. I'm just busy. Very, very busy. Don't expect quick updates, but please keep checking back 'cause this is going to get quite good eventually. ;-

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP. But I think you already knew that.

**Chapter Two- Despite the Darkness**

Harry was awoken the next morning very early by much noisy chaos all around the house. After a quick shower, he went downstairs, hoping for bit of breakfast, but was instead was greeted by half the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry!" Tonks exclaimed. "How's it going?"

Harry blinked, surprised. "Hey Tonks. I'm okay. Didn't expect to see you lot around here so early."

"Everyone's so excited for today, a lot of us wanted to come and help out. There hasn't been a proper wedding for anyone to attend to in ages," she stared pointedly at Remus, who was near her. Harry laughed at the expression on his face after her comment. He was blushing crimson.

After a moment, Remus spoke, breaking the awkward silence that was subduing the group. "Erm…hello Harry."

"Hi Remus. How's your summer been going?"

"Alright," he replied. "It's been good, considering the circumstances."

Harry nodded, somewhat grimly. A few moments later, Ginny came rushing up to the group.

"Harry! You're _finally_ awake. You should really start getting ready."

"Already? It's not for hours," Harry commented.

Ginny sighed, "Of course it's not. But we need to make sure everyone's ready extra early, to be safe time-wise. I mean, I've been up for nearly three and a half hours already, Hermione two hours ago. Even _Ron_ was up before you…" Ginny trailed off heatedly.

"Okay, okay!" Harry raised his hands up in mock surrender, "You win. I'll go get ready."

Ginny grinned and shooed him away. Once Harry was out of sight, Tonks turned to Ginny, with an excited look. "So are you glad he's back?"

"Of course! It'll be hard though. I mean, we just broke up a few weeks ago."

Tonks gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around. You've just got to knock some sense into him. It looks like Harry takes over Remie over here," she stated, nodding her head towards Lupin.

He interjected, "Must you use that name in public?"

"Oh, don't worry," Ginny began, "I won't tell anyone, _Remie._"

Remus blushed, but gave her a smile.

"Okay, anyway," Ginny spoke, "I've got to go finish some things before the ceremony. I'll see you two later."

Harry stood in the bathroom of Fred and George's old room, staring in the mirror. His hair was still wet, but despite that, it was still impossibly messy. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. No good. _Some things never change_, Harry surmised.

Harry quickly changed into his new dress robes and sat down on the bed, not knowing what else to do. He thought he might be able to help out around the house, but when he had gone downstairs this morning he quickly realized that the entire wedding was being controlled by the women. He shrugged, grabbed a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts he had picked up in Hogsmeade last semester, and headed downstairs. There, he found Ron, who, like Harry was sitting around, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him.

"Hey Ron. Today sure is hectic," Harry commented.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I expected it to be that way, what with Mum and Ginny around. And Hermione, really."

Harry grinned. "Well, I think I'm going to get some reading done. I think it's going to be a while." Ron nodded and went back to his glazed-eyed gaze at the wall, obviously not really seeing anything.

Several hours later, Harry finally saw some of the girls coming downstairs. Harry watched as Hermione, then Tonks, and finally Ginny walked slowly down the stairs, in what looked like nearly practiced movements. Ginny's hair was down, flowing in long, deep red ringlets. She wore her new brown dress robes, and a lovely gold necklace she had once mentioned she had received from her aunt. She wore little make-up, if any, but in Harry's opinion, she had never looked more beautiful.

After a moment, Harry tore his gaze from Ginny and looked over at Ron, who was staring at Hermione with what seemed to be confusion and awe in his eyes. Harry chuckled under his breath. He knew it probably wouldn't be long until they were snogging each other.

"Hi Harry," Ginny spoke, pulling him out of his reverie. He blinked, and replied, "Hi Ginny." He swallowed.

Hermione came forward, fighting back annoyance, "Come _on_ you two, we've got to get going."

The group headed outside for the ceremony.

Harry and friends found seats near the front, quickly sitting to reserve them. The procession began a few minutes later, as the music began to play.

Bill was standing at the front, his face scarred and slightly deformed, but still recognizable. Fleur walked swiftly down the aisle, looking elegant, dressed in white, wearing the goblin-made tiara from Mrs. Weasley. Her father gave her away, and she took Bill's hand at the end of the aisle.

The man at the front began speaking, but Harry hardly heard any of the words. He was simply staring at the happy couple. He just couldn't seem to grasp how the pair could be so happy during such a hard time. There was a war on, yet somehow, despite the destruction and death, they were still blissfully in love. Harry only wished that he could have that. One day.

Within moments, Bill was kissing Fleur, the pair happily married. Everyone clapped and exclaimed with joy as gold sparks shot out from people's wands, the perfect contrast to the areas simple white scenery. It reminded Harry vaguely of a muggle movie he'd seen once, where they through rice and flower pedals after a marriage took place.

Harry was yanked from his thinking by Ginny grabbing his hand.

"Come on, Harry! It's time for the reception." She was grinning madly, making Harry glad that there was still something out there to be happy about. Ginny dragged him along and soon they arrived inside the Burrow. But it didn't look like the Burrow at all anymore, in Harry's opinion. It was completely decked out with decoration and sheer elegance. Harry assumed the area had been temporarily expanded magically because the size of the room the reception was being held in was enormous, nothing like any of the rooms in the Weasley's home. There were tables on the left side of the room, with what seemed to be self-serving plates and glasses already set, waiting for the diners. To the right of the tables was an enormous dance floor and a stage with self-playing instruments (Harry noted that they couldn't hire a band for security reasons).

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked over to one of the tables and sat down. They each quickly ordered and started eating, casual conversation going on between the different members of the group. Then Harry noticed Charlie stand up and put his wand to his throat, muttering "_Sonarus_." He tapped his glass with his spoon, calling everyone's attention.

"Um…hello," Charlie began awkwardly, "Well, as most of you know, I'm Charlie Weasley, Bill's brother. And now I guess it's time for my speech. Bill is great guy and a great brother. I've grown up with him, and he taught me so much, in so many different aspects of my life. I'm so happy that he's been able to find love in such horrible times, and I wish both Bill and Fleur the best. I love you both," Charlie raised his glass, as did everyone else, took a long drink, and sat back down, grinning.

With that, the music started playing again, and as people started finishing their meals, they went off to dance. Harry watched as Hermione and Ron kept shooting tentative glances toward the other, while they thought no one was watching. He had to hold back a laugh. Finally, Ginny interrupted the pair.

"Ron! Hermione! You two are insanely frustrating. Won't stop staring at each other and dance!"

The pair blushed crimson, but nodded. They Hermione held out her hand to Ron and the pair went off to dance.

"Nice one," Harry commented, smiling at Ginny.

She grinned, "Thanks. It was about time. They'd been gawking at each other for hours. It was getting a bit annoying, really."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

The pair was silent for a moment, simply taking in the moment and listening to the enchanting music. Harry was tempted to dance with her, even though he tried to hide it, and he knew Ginny could tell. But he checked the impulse and didn't act on it, knowing it would only lead them somewhere they couldn't remain. He sighed. "I'm going to get something to drink," he stood up, "You want anything?"

"A gillywater would be nice," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and walked off. He began gathering a gillyweed and firewhiskey at the food table.

"Hello Harry," he heard Remus' voice behind him.

Harry turned to greet him. "Hi Remus. You look a bit tired. Have you been dancing with Tonks?" he asked nonchalantly.

Remus grinned, "Of course. And where is your Ginny?"

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet. "She's hardly _mine_ anymore, Remus."

Lupin flashed him a sad smile. "I think she'll always be yours Harry, whether or not you're with her." And with that, Remus grabbed a water and left Harry standing alone, pondering his words.

Harry sat back down with Ginny and handed her a gillyweed. They sipped their drinks for a few minutes, until Harry finally gave in.

"Ginny…do you want to dance?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, beaming at him as he grabbed her hand and led her to dance floor. Luckily for the both of them, the song was fast, and they didn't have to slow dance just yet.

The pair had loads of fun, dancing to several quick-paced Weird Sisters songs, but eventually the fast songs were replaced with slow ones. Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly for a moment, until Ginny sighed in exasperation and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "We're dancing," she said pointedly.

Harry simply laughed, surrendering for the time being. "Fine. We're dancing."

Ginny smiled victoriously. "Yep."

The dance went fairly well, and Harry only stepped on Ginny's feet twice. But looking back on the dance later, they only vaguely recalled any mistakes or goofs; they simply remembered what it felt like to hold each other. They remembered the feel of each other's heart beats, the feel of their arms around each other. They remembered the feel of every moment, every gesture. Because both of them knew it could be their last moment together to remember.

--

**A/N: **More reviews, faster update. I need motivation somehow.


	3. Bickering

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. My laptop is totally broken, I think a regenerating virus of some sort has attacked it, but my dad a I managed to get most of the important files off yesterday - such as this fanfic! Plus, I was grounded for a while. I'm currently "on probation" or something of the sort. Anyway, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. That's the brilliance of JK Rowling, who just so happens to be one of my idols. Naturally.**

****

**Chapter Three- Bickering**

Harry and Ginny sat back down at the table after their dance and held pleasant, unforced conversation. Things were finally getting back to normal between them, minus the romance, and Harry hoped it could remain that way for a while.

"So," Harry began, "Do you think the school's going to be reopening?"

Ginny sighed, "I've no idea. But either way it doesn't matter to me. Mum probably wouldn't let me go back, even if I wanted to. You know how protective she can get…"

"Yeah, I've definitely noticed. She's extremely protective of _me_, and I'm not even family. It must be hard for you guys."

Ginny nodded. "It is, but can you really blame her? Look at what happened to Bill…"

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "Yeah…it's very sad, but at least he's still happy. He's in love."

Ginny fixed a pointed look at him but said nothing.

"Gin, lets not get on that topic tonight, okay? Let's just celebrate Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Harry.

"I didn't say anything!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "You didn't _need_ to. I know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Oh really?" she questioned.

"Yep," he replied, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"Well then tell me, Harry, what was I thinking?" Ginny asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I thought I just told you we're not discussing that topic tonight!" Harry exclaimed with frustration.

Ginny giggled, "I was just messing with you, Harry."

"I know. But we're still not talking about it."

"Fine. We won't talk about it. _Tonight_," she added.

Harry sighed. "Tonight," he conceded.

A few hours later, after a bit of mingling and chatter on Harry and Ginny's part, Ron and Hermione finally sat back down with the pair.

"Hi," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny greeted her, "You two sure seem to be having fun," she said pointedly. Ron's ears began to turn red and a faint blush grew on Hermione's cheeks.

"Yes, well…" Hermione sighed. "We did," she said simply.

Harry grinned. "So, you two snogging yet, or what?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Just because we were dancing doesn't mean _that_! Plus, I noticed that _you and Ginny_ were dancing earlier, and looking quite happy."

"That was different," Harry replied instantly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? How? Because I was under the impression that it wasn't."

"It just _was_, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed. "But I still think it was the same."

Harry laughed, despite how flustered he was. "I'll never win this, will I?"

"Of course not," Ginny replied. "It takes too much skill to beat Hermione. She's always right."

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Anyway…" she searched desperately for a new topic to change to, "Hogwarts owls should be arriving soon. I wouldn't be surprised if we get them tomorrow morning, actually."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Who cares?"

"I do! And so should you, Harry! Don't you want to know if the school's going to reopen?" Hermione asked, with her cliché incredulous face.

"Not really," said Harry.

"Well you should! The school could easily play a big part in the battle against Voldemort!" she exclaimed.

"WOULD YOU STOP USING HIS NAME?" Ron boomed.

Hermione turned to him exasperatedly. "Well what do you _want_ me to call him, Ron? Lord _Sunshine_? Harry's right and so was Dumbledore. We shouldn't fear him more than we need to. We're _going up against him_. You need to get that through your head."

"You don't have to go up against him," Harry whispered. "You don't have to. You're in enough danger already."

"Nonsense, Harry," said Hermione, "We've been through this. We're coming with you."

Harry sighed, but nodded.

Ginny glared at him. "I still can't believe you'll accept _them_ to come, but not me!"

"You're not coming," Harry and Ron spoke in unison.

Ginny scowled but said nothing.

Hermione was right, as usual. The next morning, during breakfast, the owls from Hogwarts arrived. The school was reopening and invited them all back, as usual. Apparently, there was to be added protection, but nothing significant enough that it would make people feel secure, in Harry's opinion. Certain charms and enchantment were being added, but if the Death Eaters broke in when Dumbledore was headmaster, they could definitely brake in with McGonagall in charge.

"Ginny, dear, I need to talk to you for a moment," Mrs. Weasley spoke, while they were all still in the kitchen. "I want you to go back to school this year."

"What? Really? Why? I thought you'd be against it for sure?"

"Well dear, I want you to be protected, of course, and I will always be concerned of your safety, but your education is important. With You-Know-Who in power again, you need your schooling now more than ever. You need to be able to defend yourself properly."

"I can learn that plenty of places," Ginny muttered, casting a bitter look at Harry, who looked at her reproachfully.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the group curiously. "Is there something I should know?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced around nervously at each other.

Ginny replied dully, "Of course not."

**A/N: Reviewers own my face.**


	4. Coming Clean

**A/N:** Sorry if this is the shortest chapter in the history of the universe, but I was in a crunch for time. I wanted to get this chapter out in time for my friend's birthday. Happy birthday, Heidi! I love you, girl.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naturally, I don't own Harry Potter. And if I did, why the hell would I sit around writing fanfiction all day?

****

**Chapter Four – Coming Clean**

A week passed, and Harry stalled. It was time to leave soon, he knew, but he didn't want to. He was enjoying himself far too much at the Weasley's. It was easy, it simple, and it felt like home. When he was at the Weasley's he didn't have a care in the world other than what book was next on his reading list, or how to beat Ron at Wizard's Chess. But he knew that he was procrastinating, and that he would have to leave eventually. One afternoon, Harry pulled Ron aside after lunch.

"We need to talk to your family," he stated.

Ron nodded earnestly, glancing around for any on-lookers.

"I've been getting too comfortable here," Harry continued. "But I have a responsibility, and if you and Hermione insist on coming with me, then you really need to tell your parents what's going on."

"Alright mate, we'll tell them tonight after dinner," Ron tried to speak nonchalantly, but could not hide the fear in his voice.

"I'd try to console your fears if I were any good at it," said Harry, a boyish grin on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"That, Harry, is definitely not one of your strengths. You're one the most depressing people I know!"

"I suppose you could call a bit of a pessimist," Harry said ponderously.

"Harry," Ron began, "I think that may just be the understatement of the century."

* * *

"Um, mum…" Ron began at dinner that evening.

"Yes, Ronald? Could you pass the butter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked quaintly, not understanding the enormity of the conversation to follow.

"Yes, mother," Ron mumbled as he passed it. "So I kind of wanted to talk about something," Ron started again.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually.

"Um, well, you see, the thing is…" Ron couldn't manage a coherent sentence.

"The thing is, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began confidently, "that Ron and I here have decided we're not going back to school. Because we're going to help Harry."

Harry could feel eyes on him from all around the table.

"What does Harry need help with?" Arthur asked delicately, with a cool edge.

Harry shot a glance at Ron, who looked as though he was going to slip up.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly, "We can tell them! You know we can trust my family."

"Of course I know that, Ron. I don't want to tell them for their protection. You can understand that, can't you?"

Molly spoke forcefully, "Now what's this you're getting on about? There is no way I will accept this, Ronald. And Hermione! I expected more from you."

Hermione blushed crimson, but Ron looked furious.

"Mum!" he exploded. "I'm of age! You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "We can while you're still living in out house!"

"Well, that's the thing, then, isn't it? Because I'm not staying here much longer. We have things to do."

"What _things_, Ronald?" Molly shouted.

Ron remained silent and sulky.

Hermione spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please just listen for a moment. We can't tell you what it is we have to do, you have to trust us. It's for your safety. What we need to do is imperative for winning the war. That's all you really need to know. Yes, it's dangerous, but it's something we've got to do. And we need to help Harry with it, even if he doesn't want us to go," she turned to face him for a moment, "You know you can't do it alone, Harry."

"I know," Harry spoke, defeated.

Ginny looked appalled. "Harry James Potter! How can you let this be! So you're giving in on letting them come, but not me? Do you honestly think I can't defend myself?" She got up from the table and stormed off.

Harry followed. "Ginny, you know that's not what I-"

She slammed her bedroom door in his face.

Harry sighed and knocked on the door, knowing he wouldn't get a response anyway. He made his way back to the kitchen table, all eyes on him.

Arthur made a clucking noise with his tongue. "I'd have thought you'd have learned by now not to make a Weasley woman mad. She'll be in a right state for weeks, now."

"I haven't got weeks," Harry spoke sadly. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** W00T for forboding angst-like tendancies. Expect more to come. ;-) Reviews make me happy.


	5. Leaving

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP.

**Chapter Five – Leaving**

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling of impending doom upon him. It was the fact that he was leaving that day, he knew, but it didn't ease his tension. He didn't want to leave – not at all. Life was so much simpler at the Burrow. But he knew today had to be the day. He had to start his quest, as much as it pained him. It was far overdue. Voldemort had to be stopped, and Harry was the only one that could stop him.

He sighed, slowly crawled out of bed, and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. Trying to contain a yawn, Harry treaded down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping for a spot of breakfast. Mrs. Weasley greeted him somewhat more warmly than how she had treated him the night before. Apparently she had accepted that if they wanted to leave, they would, and there was nothing she really could do to stop them. After a few moments, Molly handed him toast and marmalade. Harry thanked her and sank into deep thought. How was he going to find the horcruxes? He'd blatantly ignored the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind since Dumbledore died. And had R.A.B. actually destroyed the horcrux from the cave?

Harry sighed and headed upstairs after he finished with his breakfast. He took a quick shower, tried to fix his hair, failed miserably, changed, and headed back downstairs, his book _Unveiling the Dark Arts_ in his hand. He had been reading for about an hour when Harry heard the distinctly recognizable voice of Minerva McGonagall in the hallway.

"He's just in there…" he heard Mrs. Weasley say. A matter of seconds later, McGonagall walked into the room alone.

"Hello, Potter."

Harry closed his book and set it down on the table. "Hello, Professor."

McGonagall glanced at the book, "What are you doing reading about the Dark Arts?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You've got to know what you're up against, haven't you?"

McGonagall's lips curled up almost unnoticeably. "How very Slytherin of you, Harry."

Harry sighed, but didn't deny it.

McGonagall sat herself across from Harry briskly. "It's come to my attention that you plan on leaving today on some unknown mission with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

Harry nodded silently.

"Would you care to tell me about it?" she asked.

"No, professor. I'm sorry, but it's not something I can talk about."

McGonagall paused for a moment, "Has this anything to do with what you and Albus were up to the night of his death?"

Harry nodded sadly.

McGonagall sighed, a little defeated. "Well, alright then. That's not the only matter I'm here to discuss."

Harry's ears perked up at this.

"Harry," McGonagall began, "I've come to ask you – and please not that this is not a common occurrence – I've come to ask you if you'd like to join the Order of Phoenix."

Harry gawked at her for a moment and stuttered out, "B-but, but professor…is that even aloud?"

"Well, in normal situations, no. But Harry, you are not and never will be a normal situation. So do you accept my invitation?"

"Of course!" Harry responded immediately.

"Alright then," Minerva stood up, "Do I daresay you'll be at the next Order meeting?"

He paused for a moment, "I hope so."

"I really wish you'd tell me what's going on, Harry."

Harry looked down.

McGonagall spoke again, "Well, if you ever need me, I should be at the school."

Harry nodded, "Goodbye, Professor."

"You may call me Minerva, now, dear."

"Goodbye, Minerva." The words felt odd on Harry's tongue.

* * *

It wasn't long after McGonagall's visit that Harry finished packing. Speaking to her had only pushed him to do it even more. He was now in the Order – the group that fought against Voldemort. It was official now. And as a member of the Order, it was his duty to do all he could to bring Voldemort down.

Harry glanced out the window. It was nearing dark, and dinner would be soon. He planned on leaving immediately after dinner with Ron and Hermione. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Harry responded.

Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"Oh, hi professor."

"Harry, would you stop calling me 'professor'? I haven't taught you in years…"

Harry grinned roguishly. "I'll work on it."

"So," Lupin began, "I hear you're taking a journey."

Harry nodded.

"Now, I don't know what exactly you're doing on this journey, but I trust your judgment, so I'm not going to interfere. But there is something I think you should have." Lupin handed Harry a pensieve, complete with misty thoughts.

"It was Dumbledore's," Lupin began, "And I thought that it would be used best in your hands."

"Thank you, Remus. I was studying this with Dumbledore before…before he died. This will be very helpful. Thanks." Harry smiled a sad smile.

Remus nodded. "Keep in touch, Harry. I know you don't want the Order to know about everything you're doing, but don't hesitate to contact me if you need me. I'm here to help."

Harry nodded his thanks, and Remus exited the room.

* * *

Dinner that night was a somber one. There was limited talking, and when someone did talk, the conversation was short, serious, and to the point. Everyone now knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving that night, and it set the mood for everyone.

Ginny was still angry. And knowing Ginny, she wouldn't get over it for quite a bit and most definitely wouldn't be over it before they left. This saddened Harry so much, he didn't want to go. He wanted Ginny to understand; he _needed_ Ginny to understand where he was coming from. He hated when they fought, and he couldn't stand the thought of leaving with her mad at him. But it didn't look like he was going to have much of a choice. _I'll write her once I've left,_ he decided. _I'll make her understand. _

Soon dinner was over, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione brought there luggage downstairs. It was time. Everyone gathered around the front door to say goodbye. Ron's parents were still angry and trying to understand, but at the same time they were accepting. Mrs. Weasley hugged them all tearfully. Mr. Weasley gave Ron a hug and both Harry and Hermione a handshake. When Harry finally approached Ginny, she wouldn't look him in the eye. He could tell she was upset and sad, and when she finally raised her eyes to his he could see bitter tears in her eyes. Harry gave her a sorrowful look of longing, but Ginny shook her head.

"I'll write you," Harry spoke desperately.

"You won't be able to keep this up forever, you know," said Ginny.

"Keep what up?"

"You trying to protect me. Don't you get it? I won't stand for it much longer. I love that you want me safe, Harry, really, I do. But I'm not going to let you keep me from living my life."

Harry hung his head, glanced wistfully at her one last time, and left the Burrow with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Review if you love me. :)


	6. Godric's Hollow

**A/N: **Indeed, I am back in action. I got lost in the fandoms of Prison Break and Degrassi for bit, but not to worry! I'm back for quite some time. I have 2 new chapters ready for you, and the third is in the works. And soon comes winter break! In which, I should be able to pop out several more chapters. So be ready for lots of reading, and enjoy! Reviews are insanely appreciated, as always.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP...and all that jazz.

**Chapter Six – Godric's Hollow**

There Harry stood in silence, gazing at his parent's graves in an old cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Everything around him was grey and misty, like dawn. The place was full of angst and sorrow, but it soothed Harry just the same.

He, Ron, and Hermione had arrived a few hours earlier and booked a room in a small local inn. The two had left Harry to go visit the cemetery, knowing he'd want to be alone for it.

He stared at his parent's graves.

_R.I.P._

Harry read the tombstone in agonizing bliss, clinging to the parents he never knew. He sighed and knelt down in the front of their side-by-side graves, grazing the earth beneath him with his fingers.

It was time for closure.

Harry spoke to his parents, wishing with every fiber of his being that voices would ring back to him. "Hi mom, hi dad. It's Harry. I've never really tried this before, but I thought it might help." He paused for a moment. "I need you more than ever right now. You see, I have to kill Voldemort. I don't know how, but I know that it has to be me. And it has to be soon. The entire wizarding world is depending on me. I'm only seventeen!" Harry couldn't control how his voice cracked as spoke to the echoing silence, nor could he control the tear that had escaped down his cheek. "I wish I could talk to you," he continued after a beat, "I wish I'd gotten to know you better, I don't know why you sacrificed yourself for me, but I reckon it's what was supposed to happen, as much as it hurts. Dumbledore said that Voldemort chose me for a reason. It has to be me. I know it. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I have to find a way. I just you were here to give me the strength."

Harry wiped his eyes and stood, leaving the gravesite and decisively moving towards the remainder of his home is Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Harry apparated to James and Lily's home – or what used to be a home. Now it was just wreckage and rubble. Remnants of what his life could have been. It was where his parents had died, and it was where Voldemort had marked him as his equal. Harry walked throughout the ashes and ruins, nostalgic and wistful. There were still plenty of objects in tact – useless household items: a doorknob, a towel, some silverware. Harry sifted through it all, looking for something recognizable. Anything to conjure up a memory. But the effort was without success. Nothing.

He continued looking through the devastation, and came across a broken, charred picture frame. He found the frame and photo were too badly burned to discern the photograph. Harry opened the flap on the back of the frame in order to remove the picture, hoping to get a better look and get a better chance at deciphering it. Instead, what he found hidden behind the scorched photo was a gold, old-fashioned looking, rather large key. Harry's eyed widened as he pulled it out. He held it in this hand for a moment, examining it. There was a highly detailed, gorgeous lion's head engraved at the top of the key, framed by what Harry could only assume were small, red rubies.

A moment later, the key began glowing in his hand. Harry gasped. There was a golden shimmer around it, giving off bright light, creating a swirling aura extending for several inches. Where his hand held the key began to feel hot, and he felt as though he'd been burned. Harry dropped the key immediately, and golden aura was broken, all shimmer disappearing. Harry examined his hand, looking for some form of a burn, but his hand was clean and smooth.

Unable to resist the urge, Harry reached for the key again, and once more a golden glow was emitted, lighting the key in his palm, and the surrounding area. A familiar burning sensation began to grow in his hand, but Harry held on, knowing nothing had come from it before. Harry battled with it, willing for control, and eventually the heat disappeared entirely. The sensation was no longer burning. It was that of…power. Harry wasn't sure how he knew, but he was positive in his answer. The key held tremendous power and importance, and it would be very significant in his journey. Harry quickly pocketed the key, breaking the aura's connection, and walked out of the ruins of his old house with one final, wistful, fleeting look. With that, he was gone, feeling much better than when he'd originally arrived.

* * *

Harry opened the door to their room excitedly, wanting to tell Ron and Hermione about what he'd found. When he entered the room, though, he found both of them staring into each other's eyes, goofy, dazed expressions on their faces. The moment they heard the door close, both heads snapped Harry's direction, blushes creeping madly up their faces. Harry cleared his throat, thrown off by interrupting some sort of "moment."

Hermione was the first to speak, doing her best to remain nonchalant. "Hi Harry…how was it?"

"It was fine," Harry replied, after properly adjusting. He pulled the key out his pocket and explained in great detailed what he'd discovered.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as the key began to glow in Harry's hand. Hermione's eyes doubled in size.

"I want to try!" Ron made for the key.

"No, Ron! Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, "It could be dangerous. We don't know enough about this key."

"It didn't do anything to Harry," Ron reasoned, grabbing it. All three stared at the key in Ron's palm for quite some time, waiting for something to happen. "Nothing," Ron lamented, sounding somewhat discouraged.

"Let me see it," Hermione requested. Ron handed it over grudgingly. She examined it closely for a moment and shrugged, then laid in her palm waiting. Nothing. "That's so odd," Hermione commented, handing it back to Harry. "You should keep it. Be careful, though. You never know what sort of powers it could have."

Harry nodded and pocketed the key. "Did the see the lion on it?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "It looked a bit like the Gryffindor lion, actually."

Hermione nodded her head I agreement.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"You don't…" Hermione began tentatively, "You don't suppose that it could have belonged to Godric Gryffindor, do you? I mean, we are in Godric's Hollow…"

"Maybe," said Harry, a bit skeptical. "But why would it only show its powers for me?"

The group sat in resounding silence.

* * *

_Everytime you don't review, a kitten dies. Or something else effective like that._


	7. Letters and Meetings

**A/N: **First off...**_MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER SIX_**. I've posted both of these at the same time, and you're likely to be VERY confused if you try to jump ahead to read this one. In other news...**_I AM RENAMING THIS FANFIC. _**As of right now, the title is unknown, but I know I want to change it. So there that is. SAVE THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES. OR YOUR ALERTS. ONE OF THE FOLLOWING. Because you might not find it through a search if you don't. Anyway, look forward to lots of lovely chapters to come!

**DISCLAIMER: **Potter is grand, but it's not mine.

**Chapter Seven – Letters and Meetings**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent much of the next day fiddling with the key, trying to reveal any powers it may hold. Their efforts went without success, though, as all that occurred was a glow when Harry held it.

"It's just so odd," said Hermione. "Where exactly did you find it, again?"

"I've already told you!" Harry replied, a bit put off. "It was in the back of the picture frame, in the rubble."

Ron spoke, "Do you think it belonged to your parents, then?"

"I don't know what to think!" came Harry's angry reply.

Hermione's spoke lightly, "You could always ask Professor Lupin about it. He was good friends with your parents."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Maybe."

"You ever think," Ron paused, "that maybe it's a horcrux?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, all we know is that it glows! Besides, don't you think that if Voldemort had made it a horcrux, he would have hidden it better?"

"It was just a passing thought…" Ron muttered, disheartened.

Hermione intoned, "I still think you should ask Lupin about it."

Harry let out a sighed, "Yeah, alright." He pulled out a quill and spare piece of parchment and wrote a quick note:

_Remus,_

_Could you meet me at the Three Broomsticks for lunch tomorrow, say 1:00? I need to talk to you about something._

_-Harry_

Harry received his response later that night.

_I'll see you there. Hope you're well._

_-Remus_

Harry received another letter from Errol a few minutes later. He sighed, knowing immediately who it was from by the tidy scrawl on the parchment. The letter was from Ginny.

_Harry._

_I'm starting my sixth year at Hogwarts in a few days. It's going to be so odd without you, Ron, and Hermione there. It's going to feel so…empty. I miss you. Are the three of you well? I hope so. Where are you, anyway? I know you probably can't tell me that in a letter, but I'm allowed to wonder. I'm really, really dreading going to Hogwarts this year. I miss the three of you. Ron is my closest brother, and Hermione is my best friend. And well, you're…I can't even begin to explain what are to me. You probably already know. I know I'm not your girlfriend anymore, but I do know you still have feelings for me. So I'm just hoping they'll stick around long enough for me to keep them tangible. I'm not leaving, Harry. I'll be here waiting quite impatiently for you to return. If it were up to me, I'd be there with you right now. But I let you decide, because I felt it was your choice to make. You shouldn't take decisions like those lightly, though. Next time, I might not listen. Just because I'm not with you now doesn't mean I won't do what I want with my life. Weasley women are known to be rather stubborn on points they really believe in…Who else do you know that can harbor a crush for six years? Ron and Hermione excluded, of course. I also expect to see you this Christmas, so show up, or there will be hell to pay for the three of you! I asked McGonagall when she was here when the first Hogsmeade weekend would be. She said it was September 20th. Meet me there? Please? If you're in the area, that is. I'd really like to see you._

_-Ginny_

Harry sighed and lay against his pillow. He could almost sense Ginny's flowery scent from the letter, but not quite. He wanted to write her back, but he didn't know what to say. How would he explain why he left with things the way they were? How would he explain why he couldn't bare the thought of her coming with them? How would he explain how much he wanted to be with her, but just couldn't? Reaching up and ruffling his hair out of habit, he decided the reply would have to wait until he could get his thoughts straight. Instead, Harry shifted his thoughts to his meeting with Lupin the next day.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left Harry to be at the Three Broomsticks the next day, saying they needed to get some shopping done (though Harry suspected they were actually going off to find some place private to snog). So Harry arrived at the pub alone, eager to meet Lupin. Harry ordered a firewhiskey, smiling at how nice it was to finally be of age. As Harry received his drink, Lupin walked in the door, hair slightly wind-blown.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed jovially, greeting him with a pat on the back. "How are you?"

"Alright, I suppose. Why don't we sit down?" The pair found themselves a rather secluded table towards the back.

The server arrived, placing a small basket of chips on the table, and Lupin ordered a gillywater. "Firewhisky?" He noted Harry's beverage of choice, "How brave of you. I'm afraid I can't handle it anymore. I had a bit too much at a party once…scarred me for life, I'm afraid."

Harry chuckled and took a large gulp of his drink, then let out several consecutive sputtering coughs. "How can anyone drink this?" He cringed and put the beverage down. "I think I'll stick with Butterbeer next time."

"A very wise choice," Lupin acknowledged. "So what is that you wanted to discuss, Harry?"

Harry took the key out of his pocket and laid it on the table quickly, so as to prevent the golden shimmer from appearing in front of prying eyes. Harry went on to explain the story of how the key came into his possession.

"Hmm," Lupin examined the key. Nothing happened when he held it in his palm, as was expected. "Your parents made no such mention of such a key," he spoke thoughtful, tracing the rubies with his thumb. "This key holds a great amount of magical power, from what I can tell. I'm tempted to think it was some sort of Potter heirloom."

"Why's that?" Harry questioned.

"You know very well that the Potter family is very wealthy, and it goes as far back as the Malfoy's. It's always been held in very high esteem, quite well-known for producing magically-powerful wizards. I believe – you'd have to check the bloodlines for confirmation – but, I believe the Potter's are actually descendants of Great Merlin." Lupin watched as Harry's jaw dropped open in shock. "It's something you might want to check into," Lupin remarked.

Harry simply nodded in response.

"Whatever the case is with this key, Harry, I think it's important. Think hard on the possibilities, will you? I'll do my best, as well. If you come up with anything, be sure to let me know. And stay safe. Keep your head down. The usual," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the routine," Harry smiled.

Lupin stood. "I'll see you at the next Order meeting," he said with a wink. He ruffled Harry's hair lightly and left Harry to think.

* * *

_I know, I know. Intriguing plot twist. Dun dun dun. But you never know what's true and what's not, now do you? Review, kids. Please._


End file.
